


Of Incidents and Mishaps

by misomilk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai, Gen, M/M, leaisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomilk/pseuds/misomilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles/oneshots set in one modern au inspired by <a href="http://akusai.god.jp/post/97478910335/textsfromtitanfood-consider-the-following-aus">this tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Umbrella Incident

**Author's Note:**

> "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus"

It was raining hard that day. Lea was on queue for the bus, the second of more than ten in line. The shed kept him safe and dry from the sudden powerful downpour, so he had the umbrella one of his roommates made bring that day tucked under his arm. Dry and unused. It started raining when he was already at the stop.

Lea was watching droplets of water fall from the shed roof to a puddle by the bus stop sign, when he saw  _him_  in the corner of his eye, lining up last for the bus.

It was one of his classmates. Lea remembered him because of his long, (beautiful and looks silky, Lea noted on the first day of class) blue hair, and his ability to shut the professor up with his brilliance when the professor thought he wasn’t paying attention.

But his beautiful hair didn’t look much silky that day. It was drenched with rain and stuck to his neck and clothes. Hadn’t he brought an umbrella? The other students and professors behind Lea seemed to have brought one.

Maybe he didn’t have a roommate like Xion who’d shove an umbrella at his face after seeing the weather forecast on the morning news, Lea mused.

The redhead sighed. Well, that wasn’t his problem, was it? The last person in line next to him would probably offer him to stand under the same umbrella anyway.

Except the person in front of him in line didn’t. No one did.

Lea clicked his tongue in frustration. Couldn’t the bus arrive sooner? He didn’t want to feel more guilty with every passing second he stood under the shed with an unused, dry umbrella under his arm while a classmate sneezed from the cold rain.

When he next clicked his tongue a few seconds later, Lea took the umbrella from under his arm, opened it, took his backpack to hold it from the front, and stepped out of his place in line.

The blue-haired classmate looked up at him, a mix of surprise and suspicion on his face, when he saw Lea queue behind him.

"Uhm?" The blue-haired muttered. He still eyed Lea suspiciously.

"It’s raining. You seem to have forgotten your umbrella. So come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus." Lea said, jaw clenched. He lost his spot, he could’ve been on the bus ride home in less than two minutes, yet this classmate didn’t even greet him a fucking ‘hello’.

"Oh, I haven’t forgotten my umbrella. I just don’t want to use it." The sarcasm in Classmate’s tone rivalled the strength of the pouring rain. Lea wanted to strangle him right then and there.

"Just  _come over_. And stand. Under mine.”

"Is this some sort of new pick up line? Sorry, not looking for anything special right now."

"Ugh, geez." Lea would scratch the back of his neck if he had a free hand. "I’m your fucking classmate. From that Intro to Galaxy or whatever elective. Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Ahh, the sleeper."

“‘scuse me?” Lea snorted. “I slept once in class,  _once_ , you got it? But the prof made a huge deal about it. Now get the fuck in here before I strangle you.”

Seemingly amused, a smile starting to crawl on his lips, Classmate obliged. “Thanks, Lea.”

"You’re welcome, er…"

"Isa."

"Isa? Like the girl’s name?"

"Whatever, Princess Lea." Isa teased, replacing "Leia" with "Lea".

Lea hissed at the nickname. He hadn’t heard that joke in ages, and he was grateful for its absence. It wouldn’t hit him until months later, on his nth date with Isa, why Isa already knew the spelling to his “Lea”, which everyone else assumed to be “Lee”.

"Touché." Lea replied now. Isa smiled in triumph.

The moments until the bus arrived were quiet. None of them knew what to say next. Not that they _couldn’t_  think of anything to say. It was more that they had so many things they wanted to say, to ask, to learn about the other—the Classmate who Caught My Eye—that they couldn’t say anything.

The bus arrived, much to Lea’s disappointment. Lea wondered when he saw Isa’s shoulders fall for a moment before he stood up straight again, if he was disappointed, too.

None of them spoke until before it was Isa’s turn to get on the bus. Isa was on the bus steps when the driver spoke.

"Sorry, sir. I don’t think I have room for you anymore." The driver warned Lea. Lea looked inside the bus through the windows. True, the bus looked full. Lea’s face was scrunched in even more disappointment (that he couldn’t get home just yet) until Isa stepped off the bus.

"We’ll take the next bus, then." Isa smiled (quite warmly) at the driver.

"Apologies, sirs." The driver lifted his hat in apology. He closed the doors and drove off.

Lea stood there, under the shed with Isa, not knowing what to say. Isa looked at him expectantly. But that was the thing—what did Isa expect him to say? Lea fumbled over words in his head. Too many feelings to feel in the span of two minutes—guilt, anger, embarrassment, shock. All for one guy.

Finally, his brain managed to make him say, ”Want to get some coffee?”

Isa looked at him in the eye. Not a trace of suspicion nor humor left in them. Just— _something_. Lea couldn’t put quite what.

"That would be lovely."


	2. The Joker Apprehended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "we wore matching halloween costumes to this party"  
> I assumed it was a Halloween party, but I guess missed the point. They were supposed to wear halloween costumes to a NOT Halloween party. Oops.
> 
> Oh well. Have some they "wore matching costumes to a Halloween party" instead.
> 
> Edit (2014/11/01): I forgot I was doing this whole AU as Lea and Isa (no norts and technically no Nobodies in this AU). Had to edit this thing. =) Btw, Isa doesn't have his scar. Yeah. Okay.

Lea had a friend who had a sister who had a friend who was throwing a party that weekend. A Halloween party.

Isa knew Lea was going to ask him. They'd been hanging out a lot more since what Isa had dubbed: "The Umbrella Incident". He was considering his options before the latter had the chance to ask him.

Isa didn't like Halloween. Rather, it just wasn't his thing. He liked getting candy when he was a kid. Loved dressing up as characters he normally can't be, as fairy tale characters or even as the moon (for two consecutive Halloweens). But at some point, the Want For Halloween just faded, along with his love for sweet things in general. He figured he just grew too old for it.

Isa wasn't fond of parties either. It drained his energy. The loud music, the even louder people, the smell of too-sweet punch when he was young and too-strong alcohol when he got older. It made him nauseous. (He also liked to think he didn't hate parties because he mostly ended up alone.)

So, that was two votes Don't Go, zero votes Go. Yet when Lea asked him to come with him to the party during lunch that Wednesday (They even had lunch dates now. Geez. How long was it gonna take before Lea finally got tired of him? Isa didn't want to know.). Isa's answer was an immediate, loud, "Yes, I would love to go."

If Isa had 500 people inside his brain working on his wireworks for him to operate properly, surely they all would have facepalmed at the utter disbelief that their Person did the complete opposite of their commands.

Isa was going insane.  
He could tell.

He was imagining tiny people _in his brain_.

This Lea guy surely pulled a fast one on him. Since when had Isa turned this crazy around him? Isa couldn't complain though. Lea was all things Isa wanted and more. He made him angry and frustrated yet made him laugh and scream with joy. He hadn't felt this much emotion in _ages_ and he was feeling great. Too great bordering on crazy, maybe. If he couldn't drive the redhead away from him with his craze, then surely...

Three days passed. It was finally Saturday, the night of the party.

Isa had no costume to wear.

He had no idea what costumes people wore to Halloween parties. He hadn't been to one in ages, after all. He didn't want to have to call his sister, Aqua, to ask. She'd never let him live it down.

As for other friends to rely on? None of them liked Halloween much either.

"You're being stupid," his trusted co-major, Zexion, told him Thursday night when they were closing the door to their department's study hall. "Just go as the Dope you've become. You'll be fine."

\- - -

Lea called him Saturday morning to reconfirm what time they agreed to meet up. The redhead recognized the panic in Isa's voice, and Isa wasn't sure whether he was happy Lea knew him enough to read Isa's mood through just his voice, or not.

"What's wrong?" The concern in Lea's voice was so thick, Isa wanted to punch him square in the face out of embarrassment. He felt so exposed that Lea could make him feel like he actually _wanted_ to tell Lea the truth: He has nothing to wear. He doesn't like parties. Can they just stay at home, watch a movie, eat popcorn, talk, talk, talk, and do all this ordinary stuff together everyday?

Lea cut through his thoughts. "Do you not want to go to the party?"

Isa replied immediately, "No! I want to go." He himself was surprised at how eager he was to go to a Halloween party where the only person he'd know was Lea.

Or maybe that was the point.

Lea would be the only person there he'd know. The person who invited him--who is NOT the host of the party, who didn't invite him out of courtesy since he'd invited the rest of the class. Lea wanted him there. At the party. With _him_.

"Yeah? That's great to hear." Isa could practically hear the redhead smile through the phone. The goddamn bastardic angel. "I'm so excited to see what you'd wear. What are you going as? Or did you want to keep it a surprise?"

Isa's mood shot from level 3 panick to level 99 panic. What was he supposed to say now?

"I'm going as--"

\---

It was around half an hour before 7pm when Isa opened his door to a very amused Lea. Lea was laughing, but Isa was confused.

Why wasn't Lea wearing a costume?

"When you said you were going as the Joker, I thought you meant you were going as _the_ Joker. Not a--" He couldn't keep himself from laughing at this point. "--a playing card."

Lea kept laughing at his frontsteps while Isa blushed red up to his ears. He had a white illustration board hanging from his neck on a straw rope, with a poorly drawn replicate of a Joker card on it.

"I said I was going as _a_ joker, mind you." Isa said as monotonously as possible.

"Sorry, Isa, Sorry." The blasted redhead was still laughing. "I--I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Sure you didn't." Isa's voice was 120% sarcastic.

"It's just--you--pfft, Joker."

Isa was closing the door then. "Get the fuck out of my face. I'm not going to the party."

"No, wait, no!" Lea laughed the last few waves of amusement away while he caught the door before it completely closed in front of him. "Tell you what, hmm"--he put his hands on his hips, seemingly deep in thought--"Do you have another illustration board?"

"Yeah." Isa tried to avoid eye contact at that moment. "Why?"

"Let me use it." Lea tried to push through the door, but Isa was still trying to push it closed.

"I lied. I don't have anymore boards."

"Aww, come on, Isa. I have a plan! It'll be good, I promise."

"That's what you said about eating chocolate cereal and milk with fried fish cakes."

Lea managed to push through Isa's door then and headed to his living room. That's where Lea saw the unfinished drawing of what seemed to be the back side of a card, painted onto Isa's other-illustration-board. "Wow, you were serious about the card."

Isa merely grunted, frustrated at Lea. He invited him to a party, showed up in not-a-costume, and even had the nerve to come into his apartment without Isa's permission.

"What's wrong this time?" Lea looked briefly at Isa in between his gazing at Isa's (supposed) work of art.

"You're not wearing a costume."

"Yeah. Not yet."

"Yet? Where's your costume?"

"I figured I'd find it here." Lea flashed Isa a wide grin that melted Isa's frustration away then. "And I think I just found it. Wipe that frown off your face, Joker. We're about to go to the party!"

\- - -

At a quarter past 8pm, two halves of a Joker card came up to a kid named Riku's Halloween party. (It actually wasn't really his party. His two best friends wanted to party, so they took the liberty of having it at his place and dubbed it a Halloween party.) They were hand in hand, one flushed red to the cheeks and the other introducing him to everyone they came up to as his close friend, Isa.

As the two halves of one whole, they never left each other's side throughout the party.

Isa figured he didn't have to feel so bad about Halloween or parties anymore. Not when Lea somehow made the chocolate sweet giveaways sweeter in his mouth he could feel his teeth already rotting, not when Lea wouldn't leave his side (given they were practically wearing one costume together)--even when he just went to get drinks or food from the table, and certainly not when Isa was actually having the time of his life. Like he actually didn't mind what would come tomorrow, or if tomorrow ever even came.

Isa realized he was in love.

And as the thought sank in, he wasn't sure if the knots in his stomach were due to his excitement or fear of it.

When Lea took him home and kissed him goodbye that night, he figured it was a mix of both.


End file.
